2
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: sekuel dari the bitter valentine! RnR pleaseeee! kayaknya endingnya nggak memuaskan.. tapi apa boleh buat! kehabisan ide! ONESHOT!


**Version 2**

Mayumi: Mayumi dateng lagi setelah acara MOS yang bikin-kesal-bikin-ribet-bikin-panik-bikin-muel-bikin-pusing.

Gray: Karena dia nggak mau berusaha, kalung buat MOS aja dibikinin orang tua.

Jack: *tiba-tiba muncul* tas kardusnya dibikinin ama tu omnya.

Claire: papan nama ama omnya juga!

Mayumi: heh! jangan ribut disini! *ngelemparin kerikil*, awas kamu kalo kasih tau lagi! aku bakalan…

Claire: bakalan apa?

Mayumi: MALU! *mabur*

Claire's POV

1 tahun sudah aku berpacaran dengan Skye, tapi dia belum melamarku..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aku membereskan tempat tidurku, pukul 5 pagi, kira-kira jam 8 pagi Skye akan datang, ia akan mengajakku makan pagi bersama.

Aku keluar dari rumah, memeriksa hot houseku, tersenyum riang melihat bunga-bunga yang kutanam tumbuh, bunga-bunga kecil.

Kurasa bunga bunga itu belum cukup untuk dipetik dan dijadikan rangkaian. Maka dari itu, aku mengambil waterning can dari tasku dan menyiramnya.

Aku keluar dari hot house, mendekati kandang anjingku dan memberinya makan. Setelah itu aku mengurus sapiku dan ayamku. Mungkin bagi seorang wanita biasa tak akan sanggup mengerjakan ini, tapi aku berbeda. Aku ingin bisa bekerja, aku tak mau bergantung kepada orang lain.

Tepat jam 7 pekerjaanku selesai. Perutku berbunyi, pertanda lapar, tapi aku tak mau makan, aku ingin makan bersama Skye. Jika makan sendiri akan terasa hambar.

Aku merembahkan diriku di rumput yang belum tumbuh, menunggu Skye datang.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

"C..C..Claire?" tanya seseorang tepat di pintu gerbang, aku berlari kesana, terlihat Skye dengan muka merah padam dan keringat yang banyak.

"Kenapa Skye?" tanyaku polos.

"Anu.. yuk kita makan pagi.." Skye menggandeng tanganku, mukanya tetap memerah, aku tak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

"Dua piring ramen, Ann! Susunya juga!" kataku memesan.

"Er… kamu mau ramen, kan?" tanyaku kepada Skye, Skye hanya menunduk dan mengangguk.

-Skye's POV-

Claire melahap cepat ramennya, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyentuhnya, sudah 5 kali aku di tegur Claire untuk memakannya, namun..

_Kamu harus melamar Claire! sebentar lagi Kai akan datang! bisa-bisa Claire berpaling padanya! _tergiang kata-kata Cliff semalam. Bagaimana ini?

"Skyeeeee! dimakan ramennya!" Claire menunjuk mi ramenku dengan sumpit.

Katakan sekarang jika kau laki-laki!

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" teriakku kencang seraya menggengam tangan Claire. Claire terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Urm.. Skye?" tanya Claire, semua mata yang ada di Inn memandang kami.

"Ka..ka..kalau Skye nggak keberatan.. aku terima.." kata Claire pelan.

"Be..Bener nih Claire? kamu nggak bohong,kan?" tanyaku heran.

"Nggak lah! kita kan udah 1 tahun pacaran!" Claire menatapku aneh.

"Hwaaaa! selamat yah!" semua orang yang ada di Inn menyalami kami berdua.

"Kapan nih pestanya?" tanya Ann.

"Aku diundang yah!" kata Karen.

"Cepet bikin keturunan, nanti warga kotanya nambah lagi!" kata Thomas.

"Aku tak percaya Claire menikah dengan orang ini.." Doug heran.

"Jangan sampai anak kalian nanti nakal," timpal Harris.

"Jika kalian menikah, aku akan membawakan 100 roti khusus untuk tamu dan kalian!" Jeff terharu.

Aku kewalahan menerima salam dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, begitu juga Claire.

2 minggu telah berlalu, sekarang adalah hari pernikahan kami. Kami akan tinggal di rumah Claire, untung Claire sudah meng-_upradge _rumahnya.

"INI DILILIT DIMANA SIH!" teriakku kesal, melilit-lilit dasi hitam dengan asal.

"Skye! masa kamu nggak bisa pasang dasi? sini aku pasangin!" Cliff menarik dasiku, aku juga ikut tertarik.

**Claire's POV**

"Aduh, aduh, aduh, aduh! Elli, kawat korset ini menyesakkan! aduuh!" teriakku berkali-kali.

"Claire.. diamlah," Elli menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Ann, apa itu?" tanyaku melihat asing kepada benda seperti crayon.

"Lipstik! kamu harus memakainya, Claire!" Ann mengoleskan benda yang bernama lipstik tadi ke bibirku.

"Karen, tolong poles mukanya!" kata Ann sambil terus mengoleskan benda yang asing tadi ke bibirku.

"Oke!" kata Karen menyanggupi, ia mengeluarkan bubuk berwarna putih dari laci.

"Apa itu Karen? gula?" tanyaku heran.

"BUKAN! INI BEDAK!" Karen menepuk sebuah benda seperti spon ke mukaku, aku kaget.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Karen, ini debu!" kataku sambil terus batuk-batuk.

"Claire.. diamlah..," Elli menghias gaunku dengan perlahan.

Normal's POV

Setelah berlama-lama Claire berteriak dan protes dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya, pernikahan pun mulai dijalankan.

"Pakai sepatu ini, Claire!" Elli memberikan Claire sebuah sepatu berhias kristal.

"Indahnya.." gumam Claire memakai sepatu itu, baru lima langkah ia berjalan, ia sudah tersandung.

"Aduuuuh! Sakiiit.. Elli!" teriak Claire. Elli tertawa kecil lalu Membantu Claire berdiri.

"Aduh, Claire.. jalannya pelan-pelan, jangan dibiasain dengan sepatu boot yang setiap hari kamu pakai dong!" komentar Ann.

"Er.. habis ini licin," Claire menunjuk hak sepatunya.

"Claire, cepat! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" teriak Karen dari kejauhan.

"Tunggu, Karen!" Ann membantu Claire berdiri.

"Hrrm.. dasar," kata Karen kesal.

Pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar. Claire kini tinggal bersama Skye di perternakannya.

"Jadi aku memanggil Skye-kun apa?" Claire tersenyum manis.

"Em.. em.. te.. terserah Claire-chan saja.." muka Skye memerah

"Oke! aku manggil Skye-kun aja biasa hehehe.." Claire tersenyum riang.

"Iya.." Skye tersenyum saja. Ia lalu melirik kalender Claire.. kalender yang belum diganti.

Tanggal 14 winter: ada yang membuatku terluka. Lalu ada yang datang membawa obat.

Skye tersenyum. Claire heran melihat Skye tersenyum. Ia lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Boleh."

TOK TOK TOK!

"Siapa, itu?" Tanya Claire bangkit dari sofa. Lalu membuka pintu.

"DOOOR!" teriak Ann saat pintu terbuka.

"A.. Ann-chan.. ada apa?" tanya Claire heran.

"Kami ingin mengadakan pesta disini!" mayor Thomas keluar dari kerumunan.

"Pesta?" ulang Claire.

"TEMAN-TEMAAAAN! BERESKAN!" komando Ann. Semua orang yang dari tadi berdiri, kini mulai berkemas.

Tiba-tiba, Gray menghampiriku.

"Ada apa, Gray?" tanyaku heran.

"Maafkan aku, Claire.. aku nggak bermaksud kasar sama kamu waktu itu.. dan.."

"Huh, dasar kamu cowok tak tahu diri! Playboy kamu.." Skye mengejek.

Gray agak menggeram. Namun ditahan.

"Skye.. jangan gitu, dong," tegur Claire.

"Aku mengerti. Mary dijodohkan oleh orang di Flowerbud City, dan.. pasti dia akan menggaet yang lain.. huh!" Skye berkata ketus. Claire menyentilnya.

"Clairreeee! kemariii kita pestaa!" teriak Karen dari kejauhan. Tangannya memegang botol dan wajahnya merah.

"Karen mabuk lagi.." gumam Claire lalu menggandeng tangan Skye dan menariknya. "Yuk kesana, Skye!"

Gray hanya memandang Claire dan Skye yang sedang bermesra-mesraan. Sebenarnya ia agak menyesal menolak Claire.

Pesta pernikahan Clairepun meriah. Ada yang makan, bercanda, menggoda, mabuk dan yang lain.

Claire sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang di perbuatnya. Tidak menyesali apa yang dipilihnya. Dan tidak menyesali apa yang ditinggalkannya..

_Terima kasih semuanya.. _


End file.
